3primetime3fandomcom-20200214-history
Update 2.0
Update 2.0 is an upcoming update to Geometry Dash with no set release date. It will be the 10th major update to the game. Previews * October 18, 2014: Robert Topala makes his first, brief mention of Update 2.0 through Facebook, in the Update 1.9 changelog. When touching on the user accounts system that was introduced in 1.9, he says, "Will include more in update 2.0." * December 15, 2014: Topala announces on the official Geometry Dash Facebook page that he would begin sharing information about Update 2.0. He writes, "Highscore system is back online and should be a lot faster than before. More info about the Steam version and Update 2.0 coming in the next few days. Thanks for waiting!". * December 21, 2014: Topala posts his first preview image for the update. The figures on either sides of the picture resemble monsters, and a cube is included in the center. Written above is "The INVASION has begun", and there is also text reading "Update 2.0 W.I.P" in the lower right hand corner. This image caused much hype around the network, and theories of a song being Invaders started to expand. * December 26, 2014: Topala posts his second preview image, showing a Super Mario Bros-like stage, with a background that resembles to the video game Super Mario World. The cube that is included is similar to the 1-up mushroom found in the Super Mario series. It has shading, and is pixelated, hinting the possibility of new icons. It also shows new ground, and background patterns. Also, the 1-up mushroom has 3 colors from the shading, alike the Steamstep, and Companion Cube icons. * January 13, 2015: Topala posts another preview picture, confirming the existence of blue coins, an upcoming feature that was first discovered on the GJ_GameSheet file from Update 1.9 and in the GJ_GameSheet-uhd file from the Steam version. The blue coin closely resemble the regular, yellow coins, which were added in Update 1.6. While no information has officially been released on them, it is widely believed that they will be used for coins in the level editor, due to his post saying "I will add this maybe as user coins..." . The preview image also introduces two new wave icons, and new portals that were discovered to teleport the player to the nearest teleport portal. The colors of the portals are blue, and orange, confirming a Portal reference. About this, he also confirmed for 2.0 unlockable versions for the robot, and a chance for some of Etzer, and Viprin's Utopia texture pack Icons/Balls/Ships/Waves/UFOs to come in future updates. * February 5, 2015: Topala hints that he will post an Update 2.0 promo on the Geometry Dash Lite ''Update 1.9 change log. He writes, "I will be posting another Update 2.0 promo later today or tomorrow." * February 6, 2015: Topala posts the fourth preview picture, which shows a newer thick gray portal, making way for theories of a game mode in between two sets of new blocks: Embossed metal blocks, and "factory" style blocks. * February 13, 2015: Topala posts a fifth preview picture, which hints the soundtrack for the upcoming level. It depicts "B + D," an airplane, a skull with a lock on its forehead, a flame rising out of water, and a question mark. It was most agreed on that the next level would be "Deadlocked," by F-777, as B + D = F, the airplane refers to the Boeing 777, and the skull and lock refer to the song name itself. The soundtrack was also not available in the custom music selection. The other song would be an unknown song by Waterflame as the picture of a flame rising out of water hinted. * March 3, 2015: Topala posts a sixth preview picture, showing two new types of blocks, and three new backgrounds. The second picture from the left had already been shown, and the blocks from the first picture had already been shown. * March 24, 2015: Topala answers a few questions on TouchArcade in which he mentions there's a vast amount of colour channels coming up, and the copying between levels is mentioned, and that he's working on it. Other than that, better browsing options, and songs saving in the SD card. [1] * March 30, 2015: Topala confirms new colours, trails & new creator options. On the other hand, the idea of allowing the copy of stuff between the levels are still in discussion due to people saying it would end up in levels looking the same, and Topala isn't yet sure about adding this feature. [2] * April 2, 2015: Topala confirms that the sneak peek will be out soon. Also he confirms the sneak peek will show some features but not all, and he is sure that the creators will definitely love it. [3] * April 6, 2015: Topala confirms that the sneak peek will be out very soon. Also he wrote, "''After that I might make a walkthrough video that shows some new editor features, lots of things to cover!". ''[4] * April 9, 2015: Topala posts a sneak peek on YouTube that introduces a new robot-like vehicle, new moving blocks, moving spikes, in game text, moving monster-like obstacles, changeable background, ground colors, new background, and new decorations. * April 17, 2015: Topala posts a reaction video about Geometry Dash in the official Facebook page in which he says: ''"Will be posting more info on 2.0 in a day or so, until then check this out :D (oh the rage)". * April 19, 2015: Topala posts a second sneak peek on YouTube that covers new level editor features, such as the ability to create, and save for copying custom objects, preview mode, layering objects, unlimited colors, and object scaling. Also, the object limit will be increased to 25,000. * May 11, 2015: Topala posts a third sneak peek on YouTube that confirms the level Deadlocked, along with new green jump rings (which combine the blue ring gravity switch with the yellow ring bounce), the teleportation portals, a new icon, a new wave (seen if you slow down the video), a new background, new color effects, and new designs. * May 13, 2015: Topala posts on TouchArcade that there will be new filters for levels, in which you can now use a creator name as a filter to search for their levels. He also keeps the Deadlocked level difficulty as a secret saying: "Secrets secrets secrets... :)". Topala has provided information for the blue coins that are confirmed to be user coins, he says: "Separate. Blue coins = user coins = separate achievements and rewards". ''He has also mentioned an upcoming collaboration system, and following creators. In fact, There will be only three per level, and more obtainable than yellow ones. This also means a higher number for this specific coin achievements. * May 26, 2015: Topala makes his first mention of Update 2.1 on TouchArcade, saying "''I wanted to mix up the art style a bit, keep things fresh. More craziness in 2.1!" He also mentions a changelog which describes the new features of Update 2.0. With the post, he confirmed that the changelog is coming very soon, and he also said that keeping updates smaller with only 1-2 months of development will be better in the future. He also said that 2.1 will be smaller, but faster because 2.0 "took too long". * May 29, 2015: Topala answers a few questions on TouchArcade, confirming that Update 2.0 will introduce some space-related objects, along with several other new ones. He also mentions improving the Level Review system. * June 7, 2015: In a shoutbox conversation revealed on TouchArcade, Topala confirms that Deadlocked is a demon level. He also mentions a new trigger called "pulse trigger" which is related to color effects, and he discusses improving the level review system . In addition, he had this to say about the release of the update: "It's very very close to being done. I just don't say any dates because I'm not 100% sure." * June 12, 2015: Topala posts on Twitter that the update is close to release, so close that no videos will be made to tide people over. Although he will make some tutorials later for new additions. *June 18, 2015: Topala posts on TouchArcade that users with accounts will have their own profile page [5]. * June 19, 2015: Topala posts on TouchArcade that the performance in 2.0 will be better: "You shouldn't really see any performance issues compared to 1.9. I test a lot on mobile and optimize with that in mind. If anything you should see performance being better in 2.0." [6] He also confirmed that the moving obstacles have an option to change the speed at which they move. He also confirmed that he is adding an option which allows users to have up to 100 saved levels: "Hmm, well with the new improvement in save/load times it shouldn't be a problem. I will add an option that you can toggle to allow 100 saved levels (currently the limit is 20)". * July 1, 2015: During a conversation on TouchArcade RobTop said that "Hopefully I will be able to give some more info in a few days. The update is pretty much done, just fixing bugs. When adding many new systems like this there are a lot of things that can break. Trying to make sure you won't have any nasty bugs when 2.0 is released." [7]. * July 6, 2015: Robtop posted on TouchArcade that performance of 2.0 is a lot better than 1.90 because of the implementation of 64-bit architecture on iOS: "Things are going well, still not 100% ready though. Keep finding and fixing bugs, also needed to implement Apple's new requirement for 64-bit support, which required some testing." * July 6/7, 2015: RobTop posts on Facebook and YouTube a testing video showing off new keys which corresponds to locked blocks and how they function with the moving feature which was mainly a test as mentioned by himself: "Just a random test I made while checking for bugs. Thought it looked pretty fun :)". He also mentions that the update is almost done, and that he is working in game bugs by saying: "The update is more or less done, just fixing bugs right now. Trying to get it done as fast as I can. Thanks for waiting so long, I know it sucks :)" ** The keys are nothing else but decorations, they actually do not work for anything for the game experience. They work as triggers and are mainly a visual help for the player. [8] ** The flames visible at both sides of the first wall of blocks are fully customizable for the user, and were animated by hand for various usages. [9] ** The song playing in the background was made by RobTop himself. It can be found here [10] * July 8, 2015: During a conversation on TouchArcade, RobTop mentioned that players can now place blocks from the very start of the level to give players more freedom when designing their levels: "I even removed the limit where you couldn't place blocks too early in a level, now you can place them at x:0" [11]. * July 8, 2015: In response to a question made regarding the new Robot mode, Topala gave details about the screen limitation of the new vehicle. [12] * July 10, 2015: Topala mentioned on TouchArcade that you can now customize the amount of blocks to be viewable through the level creator. [13] You can see in the picture how each row of objects is comprised of 12 object icons, opposed to the default 6 in Update 1.9. * July 19, 2015: Topala confirms that the new robot mode will be in the new "Deadlocked" level. He also said that every object can be resized (0.5 minimum and 2.0 as maximum resizing scale). RobTop made a mention about the Swingcopters mode (which can be used as a trick in dual mode in Update 1.9), and said that he might add it on future updates. Finally, he mentioned a new 45 degree rotation button in the level editor.[14] Trivia * Since Update 1.92, Deadlocked has not been available for usage in custom levels as a soundtrack. *Update 2.0 has had the most teaser images and videos along with the longest development time, spanning over 8 months. *The song name used for the first sneak peek video has not been identified yet. *If you look to the very right of the sixth WIP image, you can see a shadow of the new "robot" form. *The 2.0 Editor Preview video was the first of its kind, showing new editor features. *The 2.0 Example video was the first of its kind, showing what can be built in levels with new features within 5 seconds. *Update 2.0 is the third update containing multiple new main levels, along with Update 1.6 and Update 1.9. *Update 2.0 is the update that holds the most spoilers. Topala has released over 50 things about the new update, a lot more compared to the other updates. *The blue and orange portals that teleport the player are very similar to the ones found in the Valve game series Portal, or can even be inspired by, as both games' portals are blue and orange and both teleport you to a different place. Sneak Peaks No sneak peaks; just come out already!